1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underfloor access housing providing access to a plurality of electrical services at one location in the floor, and more particularly to an improved access housing arrangement which utilizes the trough of a cellular flooring unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of housings are known in the prior art, which are adapted for use with underfloor cellular flooring units; which span the distance between and communicate with adjoining cells; and which provide access to multiple electrical services.
In one arrangement, the access housing is utilized with a flooring unit having a single crest outlet opening providing access to adjacent cells, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,264 (SAUL et al., February 1967); 3,751,576 (KLINKMAN et al., August 1973).
In another arrangement, the access housing spans across adjacent cells of the flooring unit. Crest access openings, one for each cell, establish communication with the interior of the access housing. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2.073,490 (LEWIN, March 1937); 3,592,956 (FORK, July 1971); 3,609,210 (GURITZ, September 1971); 3,676,568 (FORK, July 1972); 3,701,837 (FORK, October 1972).
In another arrangement, a housing is provided in the form of a cylindrical base cup which cooperates with confronting openings formed in the confronting webs of a cellular flooring unit. The base cup is adapted to be installed after the concrete has been poured and hardened. That is, an opening is made in the concrete at the preselected location above the electrical raceway. The housing is then inserted into the opening and is secured in place. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,191 (FORK, December 1968).
Flooring units having openings in the confronting webs presented in a trough are known in the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,492 and 3,426,802 (FORK, February 1969). A flooring unit with web access openings also is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 342,478 filed Mar. 19, 1973, which has been abandoned in favor of continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 489,173 filed July 17, 1974, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.